He Was Not Naive
by Lovin' 4 Ever And Always
Summary: Luke hears Sam and Andy talking at the end of Bullet Proof. Most likely a two-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I just seriously wish that I do. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Well… hi. This is my first fanfic for Rookie Blue, and my second one total. But you probably don't care. If you're anything like me, you probably didn't read this and went straight for the story. That's okay. =) Anyway, this is just a little one shot I thought of. It's set at the end of Bullet Proof and it's in Luke Callaghan's point of view.**

* * *

Detective Luke Callaghan had finished cataloging the bullet that Andy had dropped off before yelling at him, packed up his things, and he was now heading out to the parking lot. As soon as he had exited the building, voices floated towards him. Luke recognized Andy's voice immediately and it was not long after when he realized who she was talking to.

"What do you know about plumbing?" Luke heard Andy ask softly. It took all of Luke's self control and willpower not to go and rip off Sam's head. That probably wouldn't go over too well with Andy. So instead he stood there and waited until he heard the truck driving off, going green with jealousy. Luke wasn't naïve. He knew that there wasn't something going on between his girlfriend and her training officer. After all, Andy followed Sam's every command. It made Luke boiling mad.

Andy could have easily come to Luke if she needed something - which apparently, she had. Luke finds her running to Sam, not only as a training officer, but as something more. He got the feeling there was much more to Sam and Andy's relationship than there was between him and his girlfriend.

Luke sighed and headed dejectedly towards his car. He'd have to have a serious talk with Andy the next day. Make her choose between Sam and him. And all he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

**Ta-da! I know that it's super short, but I have a plan for a second chapter! Please review. It would make me happy! =)**

**KayRay (aka Lovin' 4 Ever and Always)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I really tried to make this longer, so you guys better appreciate it. =P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Well, Luke had done it. He confronted Andy with the decision and it had not gone as he had planned. Just thinking about it made him wince. Luke had been so sure that he could make Andy realize that being with Sam was a mistake.

"_Andy, can I see you for a second?" Luke asked tentatively, putting on his most charming smile. He had approached her right after the briefing, pulling her into his office._

"_I guess you can. What do you want?" Her lips were pulled into a thin line and her eyes were cold. Luke flinched, realizing that Andy was not over what happened to the evidence. He took a minute to consider whether or not he should ask her another time, but no; this was urgent. He couldn't wait any longer._

"_I just… I didn't see you at the Penny. Is there something you need to tell me?"_

"_Excuse me?" Andy's eyebrows raised up and she glared at him incredulously. Apparently she caught on to what he was implying and didn't like what she heard._

_Luke sighed. Andy was making this much harder than it needed to be. "You need to choose," Luke blurted out. "Me or Sam. You can't have us both and I'm tired of fighting him for your attention. _I_ should be the one to comfort you. You should come to _me _with your problems." Now Luke was getting more and more worked up. "You can't even have a relationship with him. It's against the rules!"_

_Andy, who had stayed silent this entire time interrupted him by giving him a quick, harsh slap. "Who the _hell _are you to tell who I can or cannot date? Last I checked, I wasn't in a relationship with you anymore." Andy took a step closer to Luke while her eyes flashed dangerously. "After all you've put me through with that witness. How could you think that I would choose you? God, I can't believe I ever dated you."_

_The situation was quickly unraveling. Luke tried to backtrack, realizing that he had made a huge mistake. "Look, I'm sorry, and you're right. I , uh, I shouldn't have pushed you into making a choice that you're not ready to make."_

"_No. Hell, no. You are _not _trying to apologize after that. Sam was so right about you." Andy turned on her heel and stalked out of his office, leaving the detective to wallow in his misery."_

Why was it that everything at the station seemed to revolve around Sam. All of the officers admired him, and now _Sam _stole Andy from him. Luke sighed once more and pressed an ice pack against his black eye. It hadn't been long until Sam had found him out in the parking lot after his encounter with Andy. Sam, of course, was not happy either.

"_What did you do to her?" Sam pushed Luke hard. _

"_What did I do to her? You're going to get her fired because you can't keep to yourself! You know it's against the rules and you're the one who's going to hurt her. You realize that don't you?" Luke let it all go. Everything was Sam's fault. His life was finally looking up after what had happened to Zoe. _

"_Shut the hell up. You don't know anything about our relationship."_

In the end, it was Luke that took the first swing. Luke, the guy who was "Mr. Perfect", let out everything, slamming his fist into Sam's face. It felt good at first, but then he quickly found out that Sam was a much better fighter.

_Sam pinned Luke on the ground, punching him multiple times before the other cops showed up. Officer Shaw hauled Sam off of Luke while Detective Barber grabbed Luke off the ground. Andy was standing a little ways off, her eyes wide with horror. She glanced from Luke's bloody face to Sam's angry expressions, trying to work out what had occurred. Sam held his hands up, letting himself calm down. Andy slowly made her way over to him, glancing at Luke for only a second._

"_Are you okay?"_

Are you okay? That question haunted him. Sam had hardly a scratch on him, while Luke was standing right by them, bleeding and bruised, and she asks _Sam _if he was okay? Luke must have done something to piss off God, because he was certainly being punished.

Reclining in his chair in his office, Luke grimaced from the pain, cursing himself and Sam and Andy and everything that was wrong. He knew he would have to transfer. There was no way he could stay at Division 15 anymore with having to watch Sam and Andy work together every day.

Hell no, he wasn't naïve. But maybe if he was, he wouldn't be in such a mess.

* * *

**Well, I'm pretty proud of this one. I know it's still short, but I had a hard time writing the fight so by the time I finished that, I just kind of wanted to be done.**

**So I took the quiz on the Rookie Blue website. Apparently I'm like Sam. SQUEEEE! Hehehe, that makes me happy. =D You guys should take the quiz too! I tried to post this sooner, but I had a killer headache for most of the day, so I just watched Say Yes to the Dress all day… Anyway, review and let me know what you think!**

**KayRay  
**


End file.
